Beast Boy and Raven Love is most unusual
by raven and beast boy forever123
Summary: Beast Boy asks Raven to hang out. But what happens when that hanging out turns into a competition between the two almost friends? Please R
1. The different morning

_**Teen Titans story – Love is most unusual**_

_**CHAPTER 1 – The Different Morning**_

It was a warm summer's day in Jump City. Just on the outskirts of the city was a tower in the shape of a T: this is where the Teen Titans lived.

Inside it was a normal morning. The Titans were arguing. The little green elf named Beast Boy and the big half robot/half man named Cyborg were arguing over breakfast, _again,_ Cyborg wanted meat but Beast Boy wanted tofu. The medium sized spiky black haired boy named Robin was yelling at them to stop yelling while the alien girl named Starfire was asking her friends to stop arguing. So just a normal morning in Titans Tower. _Almost. _One Titan was missing: the dark girl Raven was locked in her not wanting to go to the living room to here the arguing. Every morning they were arguing and she had had enough of it. She would stay there all day if that meant she didn't have to listen to the arguing. There was a knock at the door.

"Hey Raven, it's time for breakfast" said the voice of the little green elf Beast Boy.

"GO AWAY" Raven snapped at him.

"What did I do?" he asked her in surprise.

No answer. Beast Boy held his ear to the door, he wasn't sure if Raven was even in there. He hoped she was.

"Raven come out and get some breakfast"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY" she snapped back.

"Come on Raven, you need to eat" he said

"Why do you care if I eat or not?" she asked him.

Beast Boy didn't answer. He couldn't tell her why he cared about her eating. The thing is: Beast Boy secretly liked Raven. No not liked: _LOVED_ Raven. Just the thought of her made him go into a trance. This is just what happened now. He had thought of Raven and now he was in a trance. What shocked him out of the trance was Ravens door opening.

Beast Boy loved looking at Raven especially when her hood was down: which it was now. He looked at her and smiled to himself. He loved her silky lilac hair, her amazing lilac eyes, her sweeping blue cloak, he loved everything about her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Beast Boy came out of his trance. Raven was looking at him confused.

"Oh...nothing" he stuttered.

"Right" she replied not believing him. She walked away to the living room.

_Careful Beast Boy you idiot. _He thought to himself. _If you keep doing that then she's going to know you like her. That can't happen._

"Hm, if only it could happen" he sighed and followed Raven to the living room.


	2. Beast Boys confession

_**Chapter 2 – Beast Boys Confession**_

When Beast Boy got to the living room Raven was already there and everyone was eating. Well Cyborg wasn't he was sulking: Beast Boy had won the argument and breakfast was tofu. He sat down and started eating.

Everyone sat there in silence until breakfast was over.

"What are we doing today" asked Starfire.

"You mean _if_ we're not attacked" Raven asked.

"Yes" she replied.

Starfire looked at her friends. They didn't say anything.

"Beast Boy do you have any ideas, you always do" she asked him.

Beast Boy didn't answer. Actually he didn't hear. As soon as Raven had spoken he had gone into another trance.

"Beast Boy?" she asked.

"Let me try Star" Cyborg said "BEAST BOY!" he yelled in his ear.

"ARRRRRRGHHHH" yelled Beast Boy "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR"

"Because you weren't listening"

"Yes I was"

_This is getting out of hand, now even when Raven speaks I go into a trance._ Beast Boy thought.

Beast Boy got u and left the room. Everyone looked as he went, that was a strange thing for Beast Boy to do in the middle of a conversation.

Beast Boy ran through the corridors into his room. He locked the door behind him.

"You_ idiot_ BB" he said to himself "You have to be careful, Raven can't know you like her, it will ruin the small friendship you have with her"

He flung himself onto the bed and started hitting his head on his pillow. There was a knock at his door.

"Hey B... its Cy... I need to talk to you"

Beast Boy got off his bed and opened the door. Cyborg came into the room.

"Look B... I know you like Raven..."

"What! You're crazy" Beast Boy said shocked, how did Cyborg know?

"No I'm not, you are"

"What do you mean?"

"Your crazy "

"No I'm not, you are"

"What do you mean?"

"You're crazy not admitting you like Raven, I mean _like like"_

"Your right, I _do like like_ Raven"

"I knew it"

"How did you know?" Beast Boy asked him confused

"'Cause when she spoke you went into a trance" Cyborg replied.

"Oh"

"So are you going to tell her" Cyborg asked excitedly.

"No" Beast Boy replied.

"Why not"

"Because I can't ruin everything"

"What do you mean ruin everything?"

"Well, if I tell Raven I like her and she doesn't like me back then it will make everything weird"

"But how do you know she won't say she likes you too?"

"I just know she doesn't like me the way I like her"

"Oh come on you little grass stain, just ask her out"

"What if she says no?"

"What if she says yes?"

"That's a point, yeah; I'm going to ask her out"

"Good for you B"

Beast Boy ran out of the room towards Ravens but as he got nearer her door he became nervous. _Come on Beast Boy you can't back out now, just ask her out_.

He knocked on Ravens door. After a few seconds the door opened to reveal half of Ravens face.

"What?" she asked in her usual monotone voice.

"Uh...uh...um...w...would...y...y...you...like to...go...out...with me?" Beast Boy stammered.

Raven stared at him.

"Would you like to repeat that a little more calmly?" she asked.

"Right" he answered. He took a deep breath and continued. "Would you like to...um...hang out...with me?" _Beast Boy you IDIOT. Why didn't you say date?_

"You came here and interrupted my meditating to ask me to hang out with you?" she said dryly.

"Yes" Beast Boy replied nervously.

"Well I think you already know the answer...NO!" she turned and walked away but before the door could close Beast Boy grabbed it.

"No wait! Please!" he said desperately.

"What?" Raven asked impatiently.

"I didn't mean hang out"

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant...um...uh"

"Look if you stop bothering me then I will _hang _out with you tomorrow"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Great see you tomorrow, 9 o'clock sharp"


	3. It's not a date!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters; all rights go to the original makes.**

_**Chapter 3 – It's Not A Date**_

8 o'clock. _Just one more hour_, Beast Boy thought. He had been up since 5 too excited to sleep. _Just one more hour and I'll be on a date with Raven._ He sighed with happiness. _But you never told her it was a date_ said the other side of his mind, _you only said hang out so it's not a date._

"It _is_ a date" Beast Boy said to himself.

Beast Boy sat on his bed arguing with himself whether it _is _a date or_ not_ a date. He hoped it was. But his thoughts were cut short when there was a knock on his door. He looked at the clock, his heart jolted and his stomach clenched, it was 9 o'clock.

He jumped of his bed, rushed to the door and flung it open.

"Hey Raven, you ready to go?" he asked.

"I wouldn't be standing here if I wasn't would I?" she replied annoyed.

"No I guess you wouldn't" he laughed nervously.

"Let's just go" she said obviously annoyed.

"Ok" Beast Boy replied a little shocked.

The two walked out of the tower Beast Boy stealing glances at Raven every now and then.

"So where are we going anyway?" asked Raven.

"Huh?" Beast Boy was shocked from the sudden question, "Oh, it's a great little cafe it's really nice, you'll love it" he replied.

"You don't know what I love and don't love" she snapped at him.

"I'm sorry Rae, I shouldn't jump to that conclusion" he apologized.

"One its _Raven_, two syllables, and two when did you learn the word conclusion?"

"Well I was watching a programme and... HEY!"

He looked at her; she had a smirk on her face.

"That was so mean dude... look! Were here!" he had an excited look on his face.

"Great" said Raven sarcastically.

The cafe was _pink_. Raven _hates _pink.

"Come on, let's go inside" and with that Beast Boy grabbed Ravens hand and pulled her inside.

"Beast Boy..." she said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah Rae" he answered.

"Let _GO_ of my _HAND_"

"Oh, hehe" he said as he looked down at his and Ravens joined hands and quickly let go.

"I'm _SO SORRY_"

"It doesn't matter" Raven sighed.

Inside it was nothing but pink. Pink tables, pink chairs, pink counter, EVERYTHING was PINK.

"Beast Boy why did you bring me here you know I hate pink"

"Yeah but they have herbal tea and it don't smell half bad"

"Oh" was all Raven could say.

They sat down at one of the _pink_ tables.

"All this pink is sickening" Raven said in disgust.

"Yeah it does kind of make your head hurt" Beast Boy replied.

A waitress in a, you guessed it, _pink _uniform came over.

"Can I take your order?" she said in a bored tone. She wasn't the nicest of waitresses.

"Herbal tea please" Raven replied in the same tone.

"Same" Beast Boy said. Raven was shocked. As soon as the waitress walked away Raven asked Beast Boy a _very_ important question.

"Since when do _you_ drink herbal tea?"

"Heh, well I haven't" he replied

"Ah, so why are you trying it now?" she asked with a bit of confusion.

"Well you like it so much so I decided that it couldn't be so bad so I thought I'd try it" he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Huh, well it's not to everyone's taste"

"I'm sure I'll like it" Beast Boy said although he wasn't really listening, he was thinking, yes, _thinking_.

_I wonder how she keeps her hair so shiny. Does she like _any _of my jokes? Does she think I'm handsome? She's certainly hot._

"Beast Boy... Beast Boy... Beast Boy" Raven said irritated with having to say his name so many times. She snapped her fingers in front of his face and he came out of his trance.

"Huh, what I'd miss?"

"Oh nothing, just the waitress bringing us our drinks." Raven replied sarcastically.

Beast Boy looked down in surprise. There was a steaming mug of herbal tea in front of him.

_I don't think I'll like this... but I'll try it if Raven likes it... if I don't like it I'll pretend I do; I'm a great actor... it smells quite nice actually._

Beast Boy picked up his mug and took a sip. It was delicious.

_This is AMAZING! I can't believe I haven't tried this before!_

"Well?" Raven asked.

"I love this!" he replied enthusiastically.

"You sure you're not pretending?" she asked.

"Of course I'm not pretending!" he replied frowning.

"Just asking"

They sat in silence. Beast Boy watched Ravens every move. The way she picked up her mug so elegantly taking a sip. The way she looked round the room taking everything in and looking a little disgusted at everything being pink. The way she breathed, so peaceful, so calming, so...

"Will you _stop_ looking at me like that" she snapped.

"What?" Beast Boy had just come out of yet _another_ trance and had no idea what she had said.

"_Stop looking at me like that" _she snapped again.

"I'm sorry... I...I didn't even realise I was looking at you." he lied.

"I'm not stupid Beast Boy, you were watching me."

Beast Boy sighed. She had seen straight through his lie. He was a _terrible_ actor.

"Fine I was looking at you... happy?"

"No" she replied bitterly.

"What!? Why aren't you happy I told the truth?"

"'Cause you were looking at me"

"What!? _I'd love_ to have girls looking at me!"

"Yeah well _I don't_ like being stared at"

"Why not?"

"I just don't"

"Will you smile Raven?"

"What?"

"Will you smile?" Beast Boy repeated.

"Why?" she asked cautiously.

"'Cause I want you to smile"

"Sorry Beast Boy but I'm not going to smile just because you want me to"

"I'll just have to make you smile"

"Beast Boy you will _never_ make me smile"

"Wanna bet?"

"No Beast Boy I _don't_ want to bet"

"Just 'cause your afraid to lose"

"I am NOT afraid to lose!"

"Yes you are" Beast Boy taunted.

"Fine! What's the bet?"

"The bet is that I have a week to make you smile once"

"Fine starting Monday"

"Well as that's tomorrow I'm all for it"

"Good! Wait... what are we betting for?"

"Oh... um... I know!"

"Oh good do you mind telling me then?" Raven said sarcastically.

"Right... if I win the bet we do whatever _I_ want for an entire day... the next Monday... that means _you_ do whatever _I_ say for an entire day" Raven went to interrupt but Beast Boy held up his hand. "But if you win we do whatever _you_ want for an entire day... the next Monday... and that means _I _do whatever _you_ say for an entire day! Pretty good bet don't you think?"

"Hmm...OK it's a deal."

"No Raven... it's a bet." Beast Boy said winking.

Raven sighed.

"OK deal!" Beast Boy quickly shook Ravens hand before she could change her mind.

"Are you done? All this pink is giving me a headache" Raven said looking at Beast Boys empty cup.

"Yeah, let's go, I'll pay" Beast Boy replied trying to be a gentleman.

"Thanks"

Beast Boy paid, gave the waitress a 50p tip, and grabbed Ravens hand and quickly pulled her out the door.

"Why did we leave so quick?" she asked as soon as Beast Boy had let go of her hand and she had caught her breath.

"'Cause I only gave the waitress a 50p tip" he replied

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Let's go back to the tower" she said.

"OK, I have lots to prepare for, I have to plan ways to make you smile" Beast Boy said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Raven sighed. "Let's go"

They walked down the street and turned the corner on their way back to Titans Tower.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters; all rights go to the original makes.**

**A/N: My longest chapter! Please review!**


	4. Tea

**Chapter 4- Tea**

_So it begins. _Beast Boy thought sitting on his bed with his list of how to get Raven to smile. He looked at the clock. 6 am, Raven will just be getting up. Beast Boy sprang from his bed and stepped out his door heading for the kitchen.

He opened the door and looked around. There was Ravens kettle sitting on the counter and he knew where the herbal tea was kept.

"I've watched... err... seen Raven make herbal tea loads, I should know how to make it"

And he did. He boiled the kettle put in the tea leaves and made a perfect cup of herbal tea. Then he heard the doors swish open and close. He turned around to see Raven floating towards him.

"What are you doing up?" she asked in a monotone voice.

"Just making you your herbal tea" he replied sweetly.

Raven looked... well shocked would be an understatement.

"Um... thanks" she said taking the herbal tea.

He grinned at her.

"What did you put in it?" she snapped.

Beast Boy jumped back in surprise.

"Nothing... I didn't put anything in it... I promise"

Raven looked at him then took a sip. All her anger melted away in that one sip. It was perfect. Raven sighed.

"So you like it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah thanks BB"

Raven then left the room. She had used Beast Boys nickname. But she hadn't smiled.

_Oh well _Beast Boy thought _I've still got a week._


End file.
